An electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery assembly. The atomizer includes an atomizing assembly having a heating component for heating tobacco solution. In a typical electronic cigarette, the atomizing assembly is generally fixed in the atomizer and is not detachable. When the heating component becomes aging, the performance of the electronic cigarette is unsatisfactory. In this case, the atomizer as a whole should be replaced. Therefore, the cost to use the electronic cigarette is high.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizing assembly, an atomizer, and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.